


Burning

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enhanced, F/F, F/M, Multi, Phoenix - Freeform, Russian Natasha Romanov, fem reader - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You've been given the abilities of the phoenix. The only downside is once a month you have to burn.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Show feedback. Buy me a coffee Ko-fi.com/dontcare77

Natasha x reader x Bucky

“Bucky, I swear to God I will throw out the plums if you don’t move.” Natasha threatened half-heartedly. She had sat on the couch only for Bucky to trap her to the seat by laying on her lap.

“But Nat.” Bucky whined, burrowing his head into her stomach. “I’m comfy.”

“I don’t care. My legs are asleep.” She complained attempting to push him off again. You let out a giggle at the sight of what the worlds greatest two ex-assassins were doing. Both their heads snapped to you standing in the doorway.

“What are you laughing at pretty girl?” Bucky asked with a smile. He raised himself up on his arms slightly to look at you.

“The worlds greatest assassins.” You said with a smirk, as you took a few steps closer. Big mistake. Bucky snatched at your hand and pulled you on top of him. You landed with an oomph and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Ex-assassins.” Natasha corrected, running her hand up your arm. You looked up at the red head with a smile. She gave her own soft smile and captured your lips in a similar fashion.

“Where were you doll?” Bucky asked into your neck. You pulled away from Natasha, reluctantly, and looked down at the long-haired man.

“With Bruce and Wanda.” You said. “They were trying to figure out why I’m late.” You explained.

“You still haven’t burned?” Nat asked with furrowed brows. You shook your head minutely with a frown.

You were another one of Struckers’ prize pupils. Having been brought in around the same time as the twins you had formed a kinship with the two and when your powers had begun to come in the three of you all helped each other the best you could. During your years there the three of you had become like siblings and other than you no-one knew your powers as well as Wanda.

Long story short, after the battle with Ultron and the death of Pietro, you had joined the avengers with Wanda. You became very close to Natasha during your time and began dating just before Bucky arrived. You and Natasha had volunteered to help Steve readjust Bucky to the modern world and over the months both you and Natasha had realized you both had fallen for him. An awkward conversation with Bucky later, the three of you agreed to enter a relationship.

Seven months later the three of you were very happy.

Two months ago, you missed your first ever burning day. You thought it’d come within the next week but two months later, still nothing.

“Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” Bucky half-teased half-asked. You wacked him in the arm and rolled your eyes, fondly.

“It’s not a period Buck. It means nothing towards that.” You said exasperated.

While Pietro got super speed and Wanda her Psionics, you were given something different. You had taken on the characteristics of a Phoenix. The only downside to your fiery gifts was the day a month where you burnt to death and then came back to life a few hours later.

“Don’t worry about it too much пламя.” Natasha said tracing shapes onto your arm. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah. I hope so.” You said with a soft smile.

“Hey now.” Buck started. “No more worrying. There’s too much worry this room. It’s suffocating.” He finished, his tone turned teasing by the end.

“No what’s suffocating is your still on my bloody legs.” Natasha stated flicking Bucky in the forehead. You smiled as he started to whine again, and Nat looked at the two of you fondly. Nat’s right, there’s nothing to worry about.

The next night

You shot up with a gasp. You looked around frantically as you tried to find the source of your discomfort. Looking down you realized your skin was glowing a deep red and knew it was time. Kicking at the sheets frantically you rolled out of the bed and moved as fast as you could to the special room Tony had built exactly for burning.

Quietly slamming the door behind you, you attempted to take deep breaths. The burning feeling was growing but it felt like her airways had closed over. You fell against the cool tiles and choked on the minimal air you could breathe.

“– calm down. Breath in with me. Just breath in with me.” A soothing voice spoke over your choked gasps. Opening your eyes, you could make out through blurry vision a mop of red hair. Natasha.

“Nat. I ca-. I can-. I can’t breathe.” You stammered pushing at your chest, trying to relieve the tension.

“I know. I know дорога́я.” Natasha soothed pulling you against her chest. You heard a soft hiss escape her at the difference in temperature. Your eyes widened as you realized you were hurting her.

“N, No. Let-. Let me go.” You cried pushing away from her chest. She unraveled her arms from you and allowed you to move back. You moved your head into your hands and could feel your skin getting hotter and your airway feeling smaller.

Natasha was talking frantically, but you couldn’t understand a word she was saying.

Cool water began to fall from the ceiling onto your figure, you could feel a cool hand ran your back. Bucky.

“It’s okay doll. Just let it go. We’re right here.”

“It hurts.” You cried letting out a strangled sob. You could hear your two lovers shhing you gently.

“We know.” Bucky responded softly. “But it’s going to hurt worse if you don’t let it out.” He reasoned.

“Let it go. Everything’s going to be ok.” Natasha added, her voice equally as soft.

“I can’t. I can’t.” You stammered gasping by the end of your short sentence.

“Yes, you can пламя.” Natasha soothed. “Just let it happen.”

“I’ll hurt you.” You cried out doubling over in pain as the burning increased.

“No, you won’t.” Bucky assured. “We’ll be fine, but right now you gotta let this happen.” He finished staring into your eyes. Taking in a deep breath you watched the two moves back slightly. They both gave you small nods and you focused on the pain. The scalding, suffocating, horrendous pain. And you let it take over.

The last thing you could focus on was the sounds of your sizzling flesh and the smell f burnt meat, as your skin ignited, and you died.

Hours later

“I’ve never seen her like that.” The soft whispers drew you to the land of the living. You couldn’t move your eyes, but you could feel the sheets of your bed, smell the sweet lavender that coated your pillows and hear the quiet whispers of your two lovers.

“I know.” Natasha murmured from next you, her nails delicately trailing down your still healing skin.

“It scared me.” Bucky continued. “Y/N has always been so strong when it comes to this stuff. But she looked so terrified, I didn’t know what to do.”

“I know, Buck.” Natasha repeated, you felt her over hand reach over you to, what you presumed, grab Bucky’s hand. “When saw her in that room, looking so small, I froze for a second. She’s always been so light and easy going that seeing her scared, I don’t know, shocked me? I’ve never seen her like that and I froze.”

“It’s not your fault, Nat. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I could’ve helped her quicker. I could’ve done something sooner.”

“But in the end, you did help. You kept her breathing and you tried your best that’s all she’d ask from you in that situation.”

“I love you Buck. I love Y/N too. I love you both, so, so much.”

“I love you both too Nat.”

“Same here.” You croaked finally opening your eyes. You blinked at the light filling your bedroom and shielded your face into Natasha’s chest.

“Not even alive for ten minutes and your already making moves on Nat.” Bucky chuckled pressing his lips gently on the top of your head. “How you feel doll?”

“Just peachy Barnes.” You said, voice still muffled by Natasha’s chest, lifting your hand slightly and giving him a thumbs up.

“You scared us пламя.” Natasha said softly, leaving kisses down the side of your face.

“I heard.” You replied lifting your face up to look at your boyfriend and girlfriend. “I’m sorry.” You added kissing Bucky, first, softly and then repeating the action to Natasha.

“Nothing to be sorry about doll.” Bucky assured pulling you backwards closer to his chest, Nat quickly moved towards you leaving you surrounded by the warmth of the two you loved.

You gave a hum of response burrowing in closer to the warmth as your eyes began to droop.

“Go to sleep пламя. We’ll look after you.” Natasha cooed into your ear.

“I love you two.” You mumbled moving in closer to Bucky’s chest.

“We love you too.” They both replied and the three of you soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
